game_design_snacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Overlapping the Action/Use and Jump/Attack inputs can result in players becoming incredibly frustrated
Many games these days have an action/use button in order for players to interact with the world. This is a great button to allow players to pick up items, talk to people and open chests but it can become incredibly annoying when it is the same input as the Attack/Jump button. When these two interactions overlap on the same input it will lead to players accidentally attacking people's faces and jumping on top of chests repeatedly instead of opening them. This can easily becoming infuriating to the player after a short time. One of the best ways of stopping this is by assigning the interact button to an unused button a controller. It sounds like an incredibly simple fix and it is, so why has this even been a problem? Examples Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy XV is a giant open world game that has the player talking to people, picking up items off the ground and interacting with objects constantly. The button used to do all of this is the X button which just so happens to be the jump button. This means that anytime you want to talk to someone the player will almost certainly jump about three to five times before actually talking to the person. It can also lead to the player jumping off a cliff instead of getting prepared to walk a tight ledge. This may seem silly but it can become infuriating very quickly. A previous Square Enix game Kingdom Hearts II changed the interact button from X to triangle which worked incredibly well. So why doesn’t Final Fantasy XV do this? The only input triangle has in the game (Not including R1+Triangle) is a warp movement in combat. Since The player isn’t allowed to interact with objects or talk to people during combat it makes triangle the best possible option. Triangle is completely free to use in the game and would stop this entire problem. Dynasty Warriors 8 Dynasty Warriors 8 is a hack and slash video game which pulls from the story The Romance of The Three Kingdoms. In this game, the button the player uses to jump while running around is also used to interact with mounts and objects within the battlefields. Sometimes when the player tries to interact with an object, the game will not register the player being within the radius to interact with the object. Instead, the player jumps. This commonly happens when the player is trying to mount their horse in order to quickly get across the battlefield within a limited time, but often results in wasting the player's time in order to mount their horse instead of jumping multiple times. Torch Light 2 Torch Light 2 use left mouse button for both running and attacking verbs. It seems simple enough but bad thing often happen when player's health is low and trying to running away but accidentally left click on a monster or barrel. Use wsad or right click to move could fix this problem.